


Mountain

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 维吉尔过去给但丁留下一份礼物，现在他又验收了它。





	Mountain

他凝视他兄弟不再年轻的身体，被那两瓣微微凸起的柔软的肉吸引，她们隐藏在杂乱的银色毛中试图掩盖自己，但是不会错，维吉尔确信，那甘甜湿润的，光滑的雌性气味。被刻意藏在不必要的力量和肌肉下，像是某种头等大奖，等待着什么人赢得她们，彻底拿走他的兄弟。

“很古怪吗？”但丁的手指放松，即使那里看上去颜色并不深，和他结实硕大的乳房相比看上去是从未拆封过的，但他的动作却很熟练，“我想这应该是你留给我的礼物……或者诅咒……之类的，我尝试去喜欢过。”

他满不在乎地把指头滑进干燥的毛发，剥开紧闭的阴唇，让他看见里面的渴望的红色，就像从他身体里溢出来的血，或者是——但丁小心地向维吉尔展示她的温顺和安静——一道无法作声的伤口，告诉他们曾经如何痛苦地伤害彼此。

他等待着维吉尔的审判，指责他的丑陋，叹息他的滑稽，但是维吉尔没有，他只是目光从阴部挪回但丁的脸，然后说：“我很抱歉。”

我让我们被割裂了。

酸涩和热量涌上但丁的眼眶，他抽了抽鼻子，看上去倒像是紧张乱嗅的狗，他没有想过他的兄弟仍然如此轻易地理解了他，就像他的灵魂从未离开但丁的身体。但丁让他兄弟的失望和羞辱以一种永久的纪念留在自己身上，当他发现自己多了一套柔软的用以带来生命的器官，他开始感到可笑，愤怒，认为这是维吉尔宁愿远离也不想让自己安宁的憎恨，她让自己更容易被伤害了，难堪，更多的是，后来他发现自己永远失去了维吉尔，才明白。

他一切扭曲又柔和的存在是因为他自己的决定，作为兄弟他们一直怒吼着让对方坚强，而他的内心却哭泣着，流淌着母亲的眼泪，把她们留下来，作为惩罚，也作为礼物，让他明白自己的内里如何脆弱如何坚强，成为男人，又成为女人。

但丁尝试把这当做附带纪念品的游戏，直到尼禄击碎了他，他们在酩酊大醉后（是尼禄）翻滚在床上，这孩子成年了吗，但丁头痛地想，他原本想把他哥哥的儿子哄睡着然后就抽身离开，但是那小狗似的毛绒绒的头颅拱在自己的腹部，让他肚子里那个安静待着的秘密变得柔软，牵连着他的心也融化，太像了，但丁把鼻子埋在尼禄的头发里，没错，他的维吉尔雷达没有失灵。他只想远远地看一眼，确认这小牛犊子一样健壮的孩子完好无损地在快活成长，丝毫没有他们兄弟俩残酷可悲的基因留存，但是尼禄太好了，远比他想的要好，他大方，热情，既不掩藏喜爱，也不掩藏厌恶。他讨厌卷烟又佩服好友超凡脱俗的技艺，羡慕但丁来去自如又讨厌他不告而别。我想要，我能不能爱你——我好爱你，他把口水和醉话都嘟嘟哝哝地糊在但丁肚子上的衬衣里，别走了……我会照顾好你。

太残酷了，但丁想，他完全没法拒绝尼禄，因为他深知被拒绝的滋味如何让魔鬼也会痛哭，所以他让尼禄……拆开了他，让他使用他父亲创造的那道血色的伤痕。但是当他们赤裸着拥抱到一起，尼禄突然像是醒过来了，他看上去吓坏了，傻愣愣地坐在但丁的腿间。但丁以为他会畏缩着退后，咕哝着对不起或者我喝多了之类的废话，然后破门而逃，然后他就能以一场安宁的呼呼大睡解决问题，多余的被唤醒的繁殖欲就让它呆在那儿，随便了。

但是尼禄没有，他只是像看什么真正非常珍贵的东西，小心地俯下身——现在他就差一条疯狂甩动的尾巴——他的呼吸喷洒在敏感的阴部，但丁屏住呼吸，他能无所谓地让他兄弟唾弃自己的软弱，冷酷地一走了之，但是他发现无法忍受，他没法，他——尼禄会像看怪物一样看着他，他的孩子反感地把他丢下，他也许能睡着，然后破碎，再次哭泣——

“我会弄疼你吗？”尼禄把脸靠在他的大腿上，醉醺醺地亲吻他疲惫的阴唇，或者说是用鼻子和细小的胡茬胡乱地拱着但丁的身体，“我……有点点控制不了力气，该死，我……喝太多了，对不起，你太好了，”他嘀咕着，尝试用舌头接住毛丛下的液体，实际上是东倒西歪舔得但丁痒得要命，“你真漂亮，我从来没见过像你这么特别……”

好吧，就这样，他把自己剖开，把尼禄放了进去，他需要照顾好这孩子，作为他最后的家人，他们一起工作，吃饭，在尼禄酒醒很久很久很久以后他又满脸通红地钻进了但丁的床单和靠垫里，让他的子宫抽痛，阴唇肿胀翻开，并辩解说自己只是太久生疏了而不是没做好准备工作。

“我刮过胡子了，”尼禄压低声音，并不能掩盖自己红到滴血的耳朵，“我保证这回不会……扎疼那儿，求你。”

他当然不是因为尼禄在给他口交的时候弄疼他才笑出声，他只是在他的孩子轮流把舌头和阴茎放进去的时候有些感慨，他做了什么，值得得到这样一份完美无瑕的爱。他知道自己迟早会把自己烧成灰烬，用一簇没有温度的火焰，滋长的疲惫感。说到底恶魔猎人并不是纯粹的人类，和尼禄不同，但丁还在人群的边缘游离，被他的孩子拉进来只是一个短暂的休息，他的旅程早已结束，终点是维吉尔冰冷的尸体，和他无能为力的残破的心。

他看着尼洛安杰洛灰败的眼睛，恶魔直接死去，但他总觉得似乎听见有人在叹息他的名字，孩童担忧的呼唤和青年的轻蔑混杂。眼泪从他的伤口里涌出来。

对不起，他对维吉尔说，然后维吉尔回答他，“我很抱歉。”他又重新站起来，继续往前走，因为他不是孤身一人。

他抱着维吉尔宽阔可靠的肩膀，在被进入的时候稍微皱眉，很快就舒缓下来，让呻吟在维吉尔泛红的耳边转来转去。他的兄弟亲吻他渗出汗水的额头，“他终于知道他尝过他的母亲了，”维吉尔说，也没有停下力度，“那就是为什么后来他一拳打在你脸上。”恼羞成怒？

“哼哼，”但丁吃痛地笑着，他有一段时间没有抚慰过自己，魔人过于急切修复一切让他又变得簇新，“我想他没有真的生气，他的脾气比你好哄多了。”

但他们的老二一样难以敷衍…过大的阴茎头部撑开狭小潮湿的宫颈，上一次维吉尔造访此处，只有鲜血和雨水从他们背后生长，他们痛斥对方的软弱和冥顽不灵，撕咬彼此，但丁变得精疲力尽，维吉尔也是伤痕累累，但是现在，他兄弟的汗水从紧绷的肩头肌肉滑落，滴在他的雌性眼皮上，恶魔滚烫的欲望让他们沉迷，但丁的子宫肿胀焦灼，恶魔的阴茎近在咫尺，只是在宫颈和入口处来回抽动，沉甸甸的重量让他融化，感到饥饿。

但丁把嘴唇从维吉尔的耳垂上挪开，鲜红的齿印让他坚硬的侧脸变得艳丽，红色也很适合你，兄弟，他喃喃自语，肚皮里晃动的器官让他后腰发酸，屁股绷紧，特别是维吉尔低下头，张开嘴唇，让他灼热的呼吸和低沉的呻吟钻进但丁的脑子里，他变得头昏脑涨，失去理智，只想急切地满足他的雄性恶魔。但丁把腿交叠在维吉尔结实狭窄的后腰，把他往下压，沉重坚硬的阴茎搅乱他的子宫，他想要被射满，被恶魔的精液喂饱到溢出喉咙，他空荡荡的巢穴里需要一个强大漂亮的蛋，他……

“等、等一下……”但丁胡乱呻吟着，试图伸手去抓维吉尔垫在他屁股下的手，指头陷入肉里，就像挤压过他饱满的乳房，一根手指试图进入另一个饱尝欢愉的穴口，然后维吉尔摸到了肿胀、完全张开的肛口和湿漉漉的触感。

“我想这就是‘很好哄’的全部原因了，”维吉尔慢吞吞地抽出手指，把他儿子的精液在但丁的乳头上擦干净，“你很聪明，又蠢得致命。我确实不会像他那样看见你的屁股就脑溢血，但是你的屁股恐怕是要出点血。”

但丁抬起手，用胳膊盖住眼睛大声抱怨，“一个又湿又紧的小东西还不够满足你贪得无厌的恶魔老二吗，”他呻吟着，因为被操肿的肛口被抚摸而颤抖，阴道收紧，“往好处想想，忘掉我疼得要命的屁股，然后让我屈服，射几发，然后我们彼此都得到了满足，你甚至能待在那儿睡一晚上，或者第二天早上就着晨勃和精液再干我也没问题。”

“可怜的小子，”维吉尔说，“他就是这么上当的，然后你溜回楼上，告诉我你想跟我谈谈。”  
“有什么问题吗，”但丁反驳他，在他的手指全部插进肠道里的时候弓起腰部，疼痛和快感让他线条绷紧，“他不肯和你谈谈，也不想和我们待在一个房间。”

维吉尔拇指按在抽搐的会阴上，他的手指能感觉到另一层皮肉里阴茎抽动的节奏，让他的雌性和弟弟在潮水中翻涌，颤抖，濒临高潮，“他是对的。”维吉尔告诉他，另一条胳膊松开但丁，让他摔回乱糟糟的床单上，手指插入头发，和着汗水和性欲带回落下的发梢，但丁恍惚着，眼眶潮湿，他的兄弟的轮廓又变得锋利，危险，让他子宫颤栗。

他把但丁翻过来跪好，松软的外阴翻开，红肿的阴道口和肛门混杂着旧的新的精液流下来，维吉尔把嘴唇压在他微微发颤的背脊，滚烫的阴茎紧贴着无法合拢的两个敞开的入口。

“等到早上，我们的孩子绝对会因为在我们中间醒过来而后悔，”维吉尔慢慢沉入但丁的身体，让他痛苦快乐地大叫，“尤其是他知道他得洗床单。”


End file.
